


Hey Sam, It's Me

by Shippertrashbag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: GABRIEL'S NOT DEAD, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrashbag/pseuds/Shippertrashbag
Summary: Sam has trouble sleeping most nights, but this night was harder. Until someone he thought was dead called.Season 13 finale didn't sit well with me so here's Gabriel back from the other dimension, alive





	Hey Sam, It's Me

Sam had trouble sleeping, no secret there. But tonight was different.

Tonight, Sam felt something he was all too familiar with, a friend he hated more than corduroy pants, more than boiled zucchini. Loneliness.

If adults had imaginary friends to help them with their loneliness, he was sure Sulley would be back right then, cotton candy tacos at his disposal. He didn’t, however, and instead he tossed his head to the side once more, staring at the green numbers of his alarm clock, willing his eyes shut. The ringing of his phone distracted him from his routine, however, swiping it off the nightstand and aggressively accepting the incoming call. “‘Lo?”

“ _Hey, it’s me._ ” Sam lifted his head off the pillow carefully, sure that he had to be dreaming. There was no way that he could hear that voice on the other line. “ _Sam? You ther_ e?”

He scrambled with the phone, sitting up straight in bed, duvet falling down around him. “G- Gabe? No, you- you can’t. You- this isn’t funny.”

The voice on the other line snorted. “ _You’re telling me. I had to walk an hour and a half to get to this payphone only to realize that I didn’t know your number._ ”

Sam felt his eyes stinging, a golf ball sized lump in his throat making it impossible to breathe, but he still tried. “Then how-“

“ _Well_ ,” A soft popping noise was heard on the other side, Gabriel most likely popping bubble gum obnoxiously loud. “ _As luck would have it, I ran into a spunky young blonde hunter and I mentioned I was trying to get back to you and she offered to let me use her cell.”_

“Claire.” Sam pulled the phone from his face, looking to see that it was indeed Claire’s number on the bright screen. He pulled the phone back to his ear, leaning over to turn his lamp on. “Where are you?”

“ _Omaha. She was hunting a werewolf. I gotta say, I’m a better hunter than I thought I’d be_.”

“ _You were decent at best_!” Sam chuckled as he heard Claire’s voice boom from the background.

Gabriel clicked his tongue in annoyance, Sam could almost picture him crossing his arms in front of his chest in difiance. “ _Can you.. could you come get me? I don’t have a car and I don’t feel safe taking a bus._ ”

Sam was already yanking pants on, rifling through his closet for something warmer than his sleep shirt. He wanted to ask Gabe why he couldn’t fly, why his wings weren’t working. Wanted to ask why he called Sam and not Castiel, but he didn’t. He knew Gabriel wouldn’t call unless he had no other choice. So he only asked for an exact address and told them to stay put. He kept Gabriel on the line, all the way until he got to the car.

Everyone else was still asleep in the bunker, so he wrote a note to Dean and slipped it under his door, stopping by his mom’s door before doubling back to write one for her too.

The drive to Omaha was a fucking harsh one, anxiety up to his chin, each traffic light and stop sign a hindrance to his final goal. But he made it. He finally made it to the motel with the broken sign, spotting Claire’s car immediately, practically running out of his mom’s blue coop to the door as soon as the engine cut off.

“Alright, alright!” Claire’s voice scratches on the other side of the door, flinging it open and getting an armful of tall, disheveled Winchester. “Woah! Woah, Sam. Chill. Geez. It’s like you’ve never seen me before. Yeesh.”

He carefully pulled away, the first few song birds coming out to chirp. “Sorry, didn’t mean to-“ his breath caught in his throat. There, wearing the exact same clothes he wore the day he died was Gabriel. His shirt was tattered below the jacket, hair a bit greasy, but alive. He was alive. “Gabe.” It was a breath, not a whole sentence, but it hit him just the same.

Gabriel turned away from the television playing on low, a small bittersweet smile on his lips as he answered with his own tiny, “Sam.”

Claire grumbled something as she swiped her keys, stepping out of the motel room to get a cup of something hot. Sam closed the door carefully behind him as he moved in, noting that there was a thick, white gauze bandage wrapped around his hand. “Gabe.. what happened?”

Gabriel lifted himself off the couch, striding over so Sam could see. He extended his hand to the hunter so e could check the wounds himself. “Claire. She wanted to check me out so she used a bunch of stuff. The kid had a bit too much of a heavy hand with the silver blade, but I’m not bleeding anymore, so that’s nice.” He smiled, the sentiment not reaching his eyes as Sam held his hand carefully in both of his own. “Sorry it took so long.”

Sam’s eyes snapped up, hand forgotten as he tried to piece together what Gabriel was saying. “What?”

“Coming back. I’m sorry it took so long. Your prayers. They woke me, but when I finally got out of the empty, it kicked me back into my body in the  _other_  world from before so I had to find the spell and all the shit for it to come back. Took  _ages_  to find a prophet to read it for me. Also, the tree of life? More like dead twigs and berries. I used up a lot of my grace just trying to bring the little thing back to life. But,” he turned and extended his arms in a flourish, “ta da! I’m back, baby!”

Normally, Sam would have rolled his eyes or stared in annoyance at the archangel’s stupid displays of grandeur and drama, but today was not a normal day. Instead, he gathered the angel up into a warm hug, laying his face in Gabriel’s hair, breathing in the sweat, the dirt and the sweet ozone smell of the other man. “I missed you.”

It was so quiet, Gabriel was sure Sam wasn’t intended him to hear it. But hear it he did, and in a rare form of insanity - Gabriel would lie to Castiel about it later instead of just being honest - he hugged him back. “Missed you too. Sorry it took so long, I-“

And then they were kissing. Sam Winchester, the boy king of hell, the master of trials, the kink in Satan’s plan for world domination, was kissing an Archangel of the Lord. It was a simple, firm and chaste kiss. The kind of kiss that screamed ‘please be real’ and ‘don’t leave me’ all wrapped up in ‘I missed you’.

When they separated, it only lasted a second, a single flutter of eyelashes in a long, drawn out blink, Gabriel yanking him back down, mouth firm and yielding as he started to walk then backwards to the couch.

“Gabe-“

“Shh,” he whispered between kisses. “Just want to kiss you sitting down. My neck hurts from this angle.”

And it that wasn’t the funniest thing Sam heard all week. But he didn’t laugh. He couldn’t. He got a win. Not just any win,  _Gabriel_. “Want you. Want you to come home with me. Come back home?”

Gabriel pulled away, looking at Sam through moist eyelashes. “Yeah. Yeah I’ll come back. Just… can I get a different room? I don’t want that enochian shit on the walls anymore, and-“

“You can stay in mine.” The words tumbled from his mouth like verbal diarrhea, unable to stop as soon as he started. “With me, of course. Or you could take it for now and Ill sleep in the infirmary until we figure things out, and-“

This time it was Gabriel kissing him to shut him up, softer, more languid kisses, tongue swiping inside Sam’s mouth and causing his knees to buckle despite sitting down. “Yeah, is like that. Sharing a room, I mean. Is your bed even big enough for the both of us?”

“We’ll make it work.”

Gabriel smiled at him, big and as golden as his eyes. “Okay then. Let’s go take a nap first, cuz I’m exhausted and you’ve been driving all night and your eyes look shot to hell, babe.” Gabriel froze, one hand on Sam’s bicep, a flash of fear in his eyes. “Wait. Do.. is it okay if I call you that? Are we…?” He motioned between them.

Sam grabbed onto his hand, pressing tiny kisses onto it as Gabriel’s other hand tightened on his bicep minutely. “Yeah. We can be, I want to be, but I don’t want to push you, I just-“ he took a deep breath in, eyes shutting as he committed how he felt in that moment to memory. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Gabriel shook his head, leaning in to press kisses all over Sam’s face. “I don’t wanna wait either.”


End file.
